


Indulge

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Reunions, Spoilers, Team Voltron Family, hints of klance, let them hug damn it!, team voltron needs more group hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Matt tells Team Voltron of Keith's almost sacrifice. They don't take it very well, though it's not what you'd expect. Meanwhile, Keith is processing the fact that he almost died and was saved by Lotor.





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> The finally killed me and I need more Team Voltron group hugs and cuddles. This has been muddling around in my brain for a while and I've finally decided to write it out and post it. ENJOY!!!

There was a lot of things to be done when team Voltron returned to the castle but all that got chucked out the window once Matt came to talk to them. When he told them what Keith had done, what he had almost done, no one really reacted for a few moments. They didn’t know how to react or feel for that matter. No matter how suspicious they thought Lotor it does not erase the fact that he saved Keith’s life, be it unintentional or not, and if it weren’t for him Keith would be dead.

 

Slowly, it sunk in like thick molasses and falling heavy at the pits of their stomachs. A growing feeling of dread built up at the back of their throats wanting to be let out in some sort of painful scream. And though they felt ice fall down their spines it was not the cause of their trembling bodies. It did not help that the adrenaline from their previous battle had not yet worn off which caused everything that they were feeling at that moment to become ten times stronger.

 

Coran seemed to just stop functioning all together and was just staring blankly into the monitor he had been looking over. Allura placed a hand over her mouth so as to stop the sudden gasp that was threatening to escape from her lips. Hunk felt like throwing up again, though this time it wasn’t from motion sickness. Pidge felt a familiar clench at the back of her throat and tried to steady her breathing. Lance, who had taken off his helmet, held it tightly in his hands so much so that it was a surprise that it didn’t at least dent into itself from the pressure he was applying. Shiro looked like he was just about ready to break but quickly composed himself by taking in a shaky breath.

 

He swallowed thickly, “Where is he?”

 

He asked the question carefully, as if he feared that Matt would suddenly correct himself and say that Keith actually DID die. That Lotor was just a tad too late and only made it look like he took down the shield.

 

Matt was hesitant to reply, not knowing exactly what they might do but decided it probably be worse not to, “Probably nearing the hanger. He was heading this way last I saw him.”

 

“Paladins!” They all quickly whipped around to see Coran furiously typing into a nearby monitor before looking back up at them “He’s just arrived.”

 

It was then without a single word to each other that team Voltron plus Coran sprinted out of the briefing room. They ran down the hall way, tripping momentarily when turning sharp corners but continued on their way without rest. You could hear their pounding feet and heavy breaths rebounding throughout the castle halls. Desperate to get to their destination as quickly as possible. They did not need to say anything nor explain, they all had the same goal in mind: find Keith.

 

Keith, meanwhile, had yet to come out of his aircraft. He gripped the steering wheel with vise, white knuckled and trembling as he tried desperately to collect air into his lungs. He could have died. If Lotor hadn’t come when he did Keith could of…

 

He honestly didn’t know what to feel at the moment. The man he had been hunting down for months had just saved his life. Son of Zarkon, destroyer and conqueror of galaxies, a wanted fugitive by the Galra. It was all really confusing and made Keith’s head spin, causing him to wonder what would of happen if Lotor hadn’t come.

 

The thought of it made Keith want to vomit.

 

And if he had done it, would it have even worked? Would it have been enough to break shield or just leave him like a bug on a car window? Would Voltron even have made it in time? Would it even matter?

 

Hot tears streamed down Keith face as he clenched his teeth tightly so as to hold back the scream he so desperately wanted to let out. His body shook with silent sobs as he pressed his forehead on to the steering wheel and tried to take in deep breaths. He couldn’t stay here long, everyone will wonder where he is. Matt has probably told them that he was on his way as well as…what he did.

 

God, what would they even say? Would they be mad? They’re probably mad. Why wouldn’t they be, he was about to do something completely reckless and stupid. He was completely right to leave Voltron when he did, god only knows what would have happened if he was with them. He probably would have gotten his whole team hurt or worse.

 

Keith’s breathing was worse. The thought of losing everyone he cared for, his team, his family, twisted at the base of his stomach like a hot knife. He could have put, not only his whole team, but several other galaxies in grave danger. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why didn’t he ever think before he act? Why was he-

 

“Keith!”

 

Was that Lance’s voice? He sounded scared. Why was he scared?

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith doen’t think he’s ever heard Shiro’s voice crack like that. It sounded watery and weak, very unlike him.

 

“Keeeiiith!”

 

Pidge sounded angry, which is what he expected, but she also sounds like she’s about to cry. Something he hasn’t ever seen her do for anybody but Matt.

 

“K-Keith!”

 

Though Hunk was screaming he still sounded so quiet, like he was afraid that he’d never see Keith again.

 

“Keith!”

 

Coran sounded much more panicked than anyone else, a desperate edge to his voice that sounded as if he was about to lose somebody very important.

 

“Keith, where are you?!”

 

Allura all but demanded that Keith show himself and if it weren’t for the fragile edge to the tone of her voice Keith would have thought she was mad.

 

Overall, they sounded terrified, their voices trembled and cracked as they desperately called out his name. Why are they acting this way? Didn’t Matt tell them he was fine? Or…maybe he hadn’t arrived yet. Maybe Lotor got to them before Matt and told them what Keith had done but left out the part where he pulled back. Either way this was a HUGE misunderstanding and Keith needed to fix it fast.

 

Keith practically ran out of his ship, jumping out from the side before the platform fully reached the ground. There he saw his friends, having been frozen in shock on the other side of the hanger, staring at him with tears streaming down their faces and a mixture of terror and relief in their eyes. Everything was still for a moment, as if trying to process all of today’s events into something they could digest like easy to swallow pieces. But they couldn’t. It was heavy and got stuck at the back of their throats, choking them as it slowly slithered down to the pit of their stomachs.

 

Nobody knows who moved first but by the time they realized it team Voltron had all dog piled on Keith in the middle of the hanger. It was very much like their parting hug to him when he left to train with the Blade of Marmora only this time they didn’t plan on letting Keith go ever.

 

“Don’t do that ever again! Please…” Pidge all but sobbed into his chest, she had intended it to be threatening but…she could have lost another brother today and if that had happened she just…couldn’t.

 

Shiro was shaking violently, one hand wrapped firmly around his little brother’s waist as he rested he forehead on side of Keith’s head. The only words being let out through his clench teeth, “Oh thank gods. Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

 

Allura was in a similar position as Shiro, her free hand grabbing onto Shiro’s arm resting them on Pidge’s back. Though her face was laying on Keith shoulder as she stared out into nothingness with silent tears dripping onto Keith’s uniform. Compared to her formal and bubbly personality she just seemed so broken at the moment.

 

Lance was hugging him from behind, arms wrapped his around Keith’s middle, lips pressed softly behind his neck as he murmured something in Spanish. It sounded like a prayer or maybe a string of curse words telling Keith that he was an idiot and to never do that again or maybe both. Either way it was said softly and with much love.

 

Hunk and Coran had encircled the outside, squishing the team in closer together. Hunk pressed his face into Shiro’s left shoulder, crying as his mighty arms tried to bring his friends closer towards him. He knew they were all okay but he just needed to reassure himself damn it. Coran was by Allura’s side, his neck craned back enough so that he could look at every single one of his paladins. He wanted to remember each of their faces, he wanted to remember them if something like this ever happened again and was successful. Keith had been able to wiggle his arms out of his cocoon of friends to place a gentle hand on their backs, wanting to keep physical contact with all his friends…his family.

 

Keith relished in the warmth of his friends, selfishly never wanting to let go but then again maybe they didn’t want to either. What use was it protecting the universe if you couldn’t protect those closes to you? What use is sacrifice it it’s in vain? What use it fighting when you have nothing to fight for? They were the heroes, not meant to have these luxuries, only to protect and serve. But maybe for once, they will indulge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
